Corazón
by Wolfmika
Summary: La miro, comprendía su dolor… dolor reflejado en sus verdes ojos a pesar de la oscuridad, el podía ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, apagados por la tristeza y el dolor, claramente estaba viendo su frágil corazón roto el miles de pedazos cada uno muy difícil de pegar nuevamente.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Corazón **_

¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler?... se pregunta pero no logra encontrar una respuesta, se golpea ligeramente la cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación, dejándose caer lentamente por ella hasta quedar sentada, sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación intentado encontrar una respuesta.

No logra encontrarla… cierra sus ojos dejando caer nuevamente las lagrimas, se muerde el labio inferior para no dejar escapar dolorosos suspiros que le queman la garganta, llora en silencio, le duele y no puede hacer nada para controlar su dolor. Respira hondo, lo mas hondo que puede para tragarse el llanto pero es imposible, ahora esta por caer en la desesperación total, esta por llorar, por gritar, por dejar libre el gran dolor en su interior y no quiere hacerlo, ambas manos las ah llevado hasta su cabeza; casi clavándose las uñas para distraer aquel gran dolor … es imposible.

Comienza a respirar de forma agitada, esta por privarse, perder la cordura, simplemente no puede calmarse.

Pronto se siente rodeada por unos brazos, brazos que le dan su calor, y que logran salvarla de la locura momentánea que estaba por sufrir, se siente protegida y su corazón se estruje mas por ello.

-Tranquila- susurra a su oído-

Ella lo abraza para no perderlo, no quiere perderlo, quiere creer que lo que vivió hace unas horas atrás era parte de una cruel pesadilla, quiere escucharle decir que nada fue verdad, y que todo fue una muy mala broma, lo perdonaría de inmediato quería escuchar aquello.

-No me dejes- pidió aferrándose aun mas a el-

-Sabes que esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar- le dijo y sin ningún esfuerzo logro liberarse de aquel abrazo que le aferraba a ella-

La miro, comprendía su dolor… dolor reflejado en sus verdes ojos a pesar de la oscuridad, el podía ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, apagados por la tristeza y el dolor, claramente estaba viendo su frágil corazón roto el miles de pedazos cada uno muy difícil de pegar nuevamente.

-Sakura- susurro nuevamente- te regreso tu corazón ya no lo quiero… ya no me importa-

-Sa-Sasosri…no-

Sasori entonces quito del cuello de la chica un colgante en forma de medio corazón, su corazón, tiempo atrás esos collares simbolizaban sus corazón, sakura le dio su corazón y el, el suyo, una clara muestra de que su amor perduraría por mucho tiempo, pero jamás creyó que las cosas terminaran de ese modo.

-Te regreso tu corazón ya no me importa. Regrésame mi corazón y todo terminara-

-¡No quiero!- grito arrebatándole el collar- ¡Puedes llevarte tu corazón, pero no puedes regresarme el mío!-

-Sakura ya no hagas mas difícil esto ¡Solo así serás feliz!- la sujeto de los brazos y fue hasta entonces que Sakura noto las lagrimas de Sasori, el también sufría por eso-

-Yo quiero ser feliz contigo- le dijo entre sollozos- podemos superarlo, podremos vivir como si nada pasara-

-Fue un error decírtelo, pero ya nada será como antes ¡Nada!-grito-

-¡Podemos intentarlo! Podemos y yo te cuidare hasta el final-

-¡¿Y que pasara cuando yo muera?!- cuestiono- ¿Qué harás?-

-Moriré contigo- respondió-

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que ella le decía, acorto su distancia entre el y la de cabellos rosas y la beso, un beso cargado de amor y desesperada pación; se separaron cuándos sus pulmones les exigieron aire nuevamente.

-No me dejes- pidió nuevamente-

-Ya no insistas, así tiene que ser… quédate con mi corazón por que siempre te ah pertenecido, pero ya no me busques ya no me hables todo termino-

Y tras aquella despedida, Sasori salió por la ventana, fue así como logro entrar y rescatarle de aquel arranque de locura por el dolor… algo momentáneo, Sakura dejo caer ambos collares los cuales se unieron en un corazón y después ella se dejo caer de rodillas llorando amargamente. ¿Por qué el amor tenia que doler? Jamás encontraría la respuesta.

Sasori simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que Sakura le viera morir cada día, se maldecía aquella enfermedad que poco a poco los estaba matando, no solo a el, sino a su mas preciado ser a su querida Sakura… sintió que era lo mejor, terminar una bonita relación de casi cuatro años, donde ya estaban planteados sus planes de boda, terminaría así repentinamente, por culpa de aquella enfermedad silenciosa, enfermedad que ya no tenia cura pes no fue detectada a tiempo y su tiempo ya estaba contado.

Pasaron, días que se transformaron en semanas, se manas que pasaron a ser meces y desde aquel día que Sakura no volvió a hacer la misma, sus verdes ojos ya no reflejaban alegría, ahora estaban apagados y sin vida, siempre reflejando su pobre corazón roto en miles de pedazos…ocho meces han pasado.

Sakura se encontraba sola en su casa, recostada en el sofá no quería pensar en nada, solo quería estar así como una muñeca de trapo olvidada y perdida con el tiempo; sin poder explicarlo la chica sintió un frio roce en sus labios, sintiendo la ternura y el dolor mesclados, se reincorporo algo agitada, el corazón le dolía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra ves sentía aquel gran dolor?

El teléfono sonó, carraspeo un poco la garganta antes de contestar y respiro un par de veces, fuera quien fuera quien llamara no le daría el privilegio de escuchar su vos quebrarse ante el dolor.

-Bueno…-

El tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron mas tras escuchar aquello, poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas, nuevamente sintió aquel frio roce tocarle los labios, dejo caer el teléfono y toco suavemente sus labios, era el, se estaba despidiendo.

Se desplomo, gritaba, lloraba de forma amarga imploraba por que alguien apareciera y le dijera que todo era una cruel y despiadada broma para con ella.

Solo no quería creer en esas palabras, no quería, le costaba creer que la persona que mas a amado este… no podía creer que Sasori avía muerto.

_**Notas finales:**_

**¿Qué tal?... siento que no quedo con mucho drama .-. o tal ves si pero yo no lo sentí (alguien me entendió? xD) bien desde hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con drama lo que se dice SEÑOR DRAMA enserio… OK exagero enserio que quería hacer algo no tan en extremo dramático pero esto fue lo único que salió.**

**Mi musa inspiradora no quiere trabar -.- en fin, espero les guste este pequeño shot de otra de mis parejas favoritas de la serie Sakura y Sasori… aunque en un principio tenia la intención de que fuera un Kankuro x Temari xD pero no quedo.**

**Y como siempre dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo quesea es bien venido **

**hasta la próxima **

**bye bye **


End file.
